The present disclosure relates generally to Network Functions Virtualization (NFV) and more particularly to methods and systems for managing networks for elastic Virtual Network Functions (VNFs). NFV is a concept that involves virtualization of various telecommunication functions that are then interconnected to provide telecommunication services. Particularly, specific telecommunication functions that are typically performed by specialized pieces of hardware are replaced with a virtualization of such hardware. One example of such hardware is a Session Border Controller (SBC). The virtualized functions that would otherwise be performed by such hardware are referred to as Virtual Network Functions (VNFs).
NFV can utilize various computing and networking technologies such as cloud computing and Software-Defined Networking (SDN). Cloud computing typically involves several physical computing systems that, through the use of a hypervisor, present virtual machine environments for use by guest operating systems. The guest operating systems can run applications as a physical computing system does. Applications related to VNFs can be run on such guest operating systems.
SDN is an approach to networking that separates the control plane from the data plane. By contrast, a legacy system may include several independently configured routers, whereas a system implementing SDN may include a central management component that makes decisions as to where traffic should be sent and then directs underlying systems to route network traffic as appropriate. SDN concepts can be used in the physical networks that interconnect the physical computing systems that provide a virtual machine environment.